Love at Dana Point 2: As the World Turns
by The-African-Queen
Summary: As Aqua and John begin to reconnect she discovers a secret that John has been hiding from her. She is driven into the arms of another man noone would expect. Sequel to Love at Dana Point
1. Get Over It

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed Love at Dana Point. This time I'm spicing it up A LOT, with a whole lot more drama and surprises. Judging by what I just said, you could assume this story is gonna be really long, well to tell you the truth I don't know how long this will be I'm just gonna keep writing until I get to the end.

**Note: **This story does contain sexual scenes, language, rape. A surprise guest, a wedding and all the shit the summary never said cause I couldn't fit it in. HAHAHAHA! Read and have fun.

Love at Dana Point 2

Rey walked down the hall of his two story beach house quietly. It had been 3, count em 3 long weeks since the break up between Aqua and John Cena. Rey had let her move into his beach just 4 hours away from Los Angeles, he hardly stayed there so it was perfect, plus it was right by a beach.

Every since she moved in, Rey, along with everyone else would stop by to see her. She was very, very quiet and distance, she was always in the guest room unless she wanted something to eat. It hurt rey to see aqua in the state she was in, but he and everyone else knew it was for the best and she would soon move on.

At least they hoped she would.

When Rey finally reached the door, he opened it and walked inside. On the bed laid aqua, staring at the t.v. which was playing the match between Big Show and John Cena from WrestleMania 20. He could see the dry tears on her cheeks, she looked zombie like.

"Hey Aqua." He greeted, hoping his happy mood would rub off on her, she just glanced at him then turned back to the television. Rey walked over and sat beside her, he handed her a bowl of vaniall ice with sprinkles, she took it. "How you holdin up?."

"Is breaking up with someone supposed to hurt this much?." She asked as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek.

Rey sighed. "Aqua it's gonna get better, I promise."

"When."

"Huh?."

"When, when is it gonna get better?." She asked. Rey didn't respond, instead he wrapped and arm around her as they watched the match together in silence.

In LA

John Cena was sitting in a local café sipping on a cup of coffee. This was actually his second day outta the house, well except for the shows, interviews and what not. The past 3 weeks were horrible for him, he was lonely, unhappy, quiet, depressed would be a better word. Suddenly John heard a noise and somebody sit in a seat next to him, he looked up to see it was his once best friend Randy Orton.

"How you doing?." He asked. John could sense randy's tone of voice was not welcoming, but hey at least somebody was talking to him.

"Fine." He answered before looking down at the cup below him.

"Everything going alright?."

"No disrespect, but...why are you talking to me?."

Randy leaned forward. "I know about what happened, since everyone practically hates you right now, I figured I'll be generous and give you my sympathy." He explained.

"Gee thanks." John said sarcastically.

"That's what friends are for." Randy said ignoring his sarcasm.

"Friends?."

"Yeah...john I'm not mad at you, I'm just upset with you that you let the thing between you and rey escalade to the point that you hit Lita, you could have just kept your cool, but instead you fought back and ruined things with Aqua." John felt like crying upon hearing her name, randy saw the look in his face and mentally hit himself. "I'm sorry John, I know you miss her."

"Where is she?." He asked.

"...Sorry man, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?."

"The guys wanna make sure you stay far away from each other, but I can tell you that she's safe."

"Why can't we see each other?."

"Look, as much as you love her, you and her are gonna have to move on."

"No, no I can't move on."

"I know it's gonna be hard, but you have to try, it's over and you have to live with that. It's been 3 weeks, you need to get over her and find someone else." With that advice Randy got up out of the chair and walked out of the café', john sat tracing the brim of the cup with his finger.

"Maybe Randy's right." John said.

"Maybe I _should_ move on." Aqua said before falling asleep next to Rey.

The next morning Rey was in the kitchen fixing a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles. Aqua sat at the small table nearby.

"I told you Rey I don't want anything." Aqua said as she adjusted herself once again in the seat.

"Aq, chocolates and ice cream are not healthy for you, you need to eat some real food." He said while his back was turned to her.

"But in those break-up movies the woman always eats that stuff."

"I know, but that's the movies." Rey said as he set the plate in front of her. "Now eat."

After a second of hesitation, she took a bite of the waffle. "Can I ask you something?."

"Sure." Rey said as he took a seat across from her.

"About a week ago, Jackie said that I should get over John and find someone else. Do you think she's right?."

Rey thought the question over for a moment. "...I hate to say it, but yes she's right. Aqua I know how much you love John and how much you miss him, but your gonna have to move on and get over it, you can't cry over him forever, that's not gonna bring him back."

"...I know." Aqua sadly replied as she stuffed a bacon strip in her mouth.

"Aqua there are plenty of available guys in the world, you'll find someone."

"You think, I mean is it that easy?."

"Honestly no, but you have to try." Rey explained. "Plus you need to get out of this house, that's not healthy either."

"Alright, when are you leaving?." She asked as she finished up her food.

"Tonight, we're leaving for Texas."

"Tonight, well I guess I should get packing." She said as she left to her room.

Rey leaned back in the chair and sighed a breath of relief. "At least she's feeling better."

But now came the hard part...helping Aqua move on.


	2. Back on Track

Chapter 2

That night Rey and Aqua walked into the San Diego airport and were immediately met by Trish and Victoria.

"Aqua!." Trish and Vicky screamed upon seeing their good friend. Aqua smiled as she was pulled in for a double hug.

"Oh god we've missed you." Vicky said as the two pulled away.

"But you guys just saw her 3 days ago." Rey said as the four began to walk.

"We mean on the road stupid." Trish said, rey rolled his eyes.

"So are you feeling better aq?." Vicky asked.

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"About what?." Asked trish.

"Seeing John."

"Don't worry, you won't be seeing him, he's miles away in some other place." Vicky said.

"Oh, alright then." Aqua said somewhat disappointedly.

"Why did you wanna see him?." Rey asked as they dropped off their bags.

"Well, kinda."

"Not a good idea, you two have to stay away from each other, thankfully he's on Smackdown! and we're on Raw."

"Uh hello, I'm not on Raw." Rey said.

"So what are you doing here?." Aqua asked confused.

"Just for a few house shows, Eddie's supposed to be coming too, we're heading down to El Paso to see his family." Rey explained, she nodded.

"Come on you guys lets board the plane." Trish said already halfway to the gate, the others followed.

A few minutes later Trish and Vicky were seated beside Aqua and Rey who was beginning to fall asleep. As the girls began to talk three familiar voices grabbed their attention.

"Aqua is that you?." Aqua looked up to see a very tall man with short brown hair dressed in a white shirt and jeans, she recognized him.

"Hey Christian, it's been a long time since I seen you." She said with a smile. She looked to the other two guys. "Hi Shelton, Jericho, good to see you guys again."

"Hey Aq, how you been?." Shelton asked as the three guys took seats behind them.

"Alright, been in the house mostly, but I'm back."

"Well we got a lot of catching up to do." Jericho said with a smirk, aqua looked at him awkwardly, but soon realized what he meant and smiled as they sat back and enjoyed the flight.

Hours later the group arrived at the Texas arena. Rey held hands with Aqua as they walked inside.

"Everybody's gonna be so excited to see you." Rey whispered to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, oh look there's Kane."

"Hey Rey." Glenn Jacobs said as he walked up to him, they shook hands.

"Hey what's up Kane, um I believe you remember this beauty." Rey said pushing her forward.

"Aqua Marina, it's great to see you again." He greeted putting his hand out, she shook it with a smile.

"Nice to see you two Kane." She said.

"Aqua!" The three turned around to see Christy running up to them she tackled aqua to the floor and the two girls busted out laughing.

"Hi Christy." Aqua gasped, she let her go.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much, you look so much better, not to be rude or anything."

"It's okay, I've missed you too."

"Come on, we gotta go see the guys and tell them your back." Christy said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Rey and Kane nodded as they followed.

Meanwhile John was just walking into the arena in London. Ten minutes later John was standing outside of his locker room when I perky little blond walked up to him.

"Hi Johnny."

"Hey Ashley." John greeted. Ashley had stopped by to do some house shows along with a few other superstars, for the past week she seemed to wanna talk to him and hang around him...a lot. But for some reason he liked her company.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck in your match against Rene Dupree, even though I know you'll win." She said.

John turned to her and after 3 weeks he finally put on a smile. "Thank you." He opened the door to his locker room. "You wanna come in for a while?"

"Sure, you still got that PS2?"

"Of course."

"Good now I can whip your ass in football again" Ashley said with a laugh as she walked inside, john chuckled a little as he followed her inside.

3 weeks after picking up where she left off, Aqua walked down the halls of the Rockford, Illinois arena with a smile on her face. Just being around her friends again made her feel so refreshed and ready to start off new.

"Hey Aqua." She turned around to see Christian running up to her.

"Yeah."

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office, don't worry it's nothing bad."

"Alright, thanks Chris." Aqua said as she began her journey to see Vince.

Mr. McMahon was in his office looking over the list of superstars for both Raw and Smackdown, his head was starting to hurt. A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He shouted, aqua walked inside and closed the door. Vince looked up from his work and smiled when he saw her. "Ms. Marina, glad you could come, have a seat."

"What can I do for you Mr.-."

"Call me Vince."

"Okay, Vince."

"Listen, um, I'm having a draft. Meaning I'm gonna bring some Smackdown! Superstars to Raw and some Raw superstars to Smackdown! I've already decided to have Batista go to smackdown! and John Cena come here to Raw."

"John." Vince saw aqua's mood change when he mentioned him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Look, I'm aware of what's happening with you and Mr. Cena, if you don't wanna be on the same show with him, I completely understand, I'll make sure to call Rey Mysterio and you can go on Smackdown!"

Aqua nodded. "Alright, can I still help with the draft though?"

Vince grinned. "Sure." Aqua smiled.


	3. It's Time to move On

Chapter 3

The draft had finally come for the WWE. Everybody was excited to see who would be coming to their shows, mainly because Vince wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. However, many knew about the two top superstars that would be arriving to Raw and Smackdown, John Cena and Dave Bautista.

In the cafeteria Rey Mysterio sat with Big Show, Kane and Christy Hemme. Trish and Victoria had gone to make-up and to pick out their outfits they would be wearing.

"She can't see him." Rey spoke up, breaking the silence at the table.

"You can keep them away from each other forever." Kane replied.

"I can sure as hell try." He responded. "John's gonna be here soon, she has to be out of this arena before he gets in."

"Rey, this whole keep-away game that your playing is getting on my nerves. I know you want Aqua to move on, but keeping her away from john is going over board. Just because you two had a scuffle a month ago-."

"I don't want her near him!." Rey yelled startling the young red head. Not taking anymore of rey's horrible attitude, the diva rose to her feet and left.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that." Show said.

"I'll apologize later, anyway I need your help getting her outta the arena tonight, since I'm not gonna be here." Rey explained scooting closer to the larger men.

"What do you want us to do?" Kane asked.

"Just get her out, simple. Hard part, she knows he's coming and she's gonna wanna see him. I don't care how hard she fights or refuses to leave, get her out and take her to the hotel. Someone will be waiting to take her to the next smackdown! show."

"So basically you want us to kidnap her?" Show guessed.

Rey shrugged, "Basically."

The two guys rolled their eyes. Kane stood up. "As much as me and show don't like what you're doing to aqua, we'll help."

"It's for the best." Rey said. Show and kane looked at each before leaving the cafeteria.

**That Night**

Trish, Victoria and Aqua were in the Women's locker room. In about 45 minutes Raw would be starting, unbeknownst to trish and vicky Aqua planned to head to the Gorilla position to see john. As much as all her friends, especially rey, tried to convince her, she couldn't help but see him. She just wanted to see his smile when he saw her, see his eyes light up and feel him wrap his arms around her and his warm breath brush against her neck and just to hear him say those three words "I missed you".

"Aqua!." Trish yelled, aqua shook her thoughts away and turned to the Canadian.

"Yeah, what?" She saw that trish was standing by the door.

"I'm bout to go get us a snack, do you want anything?"

"Oh, uh no thank you." The diva nodded and left. Silence filled the locker room, not being able to wait any longer victoria spoke.

"Do you miss him?" she asked.

"Huh, who?" Aqua said confused by the question.

"John, do you miss him?"

Aqua looked down at the floor, "Yeah, I do."

"Are you gonna see him at the gorilla?"

"I plan to."

"You know rey's been trying to keep you from seeing him right?"

"I don't care about rey right now, it's been a long month. All I wanna do is say hi." She looked down at the watch she was wearing. "Oh, it's 10 minutes till show time, I better go. Bye Vicks."

After she left vicky sighed and pulled out her cell, she couldn't believe she was about to do this. She dialed a number and waited for it to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Kane it's me vicky."

"Did she leave?

"Yeah, she's on the move, you better hurry." Vicky hung up afterwards. She sighed. "I'm sorry Aq, but it's for the best."

Later, Aqua had just reached the gorilla position, she pulled the curtains away a little to peek inside, then she saw him. His back was turned, but she still lost her breath, he was dressed in a white tee and red jersey, also his usual shorts and sneakers. He was looking down at the floor as his left hand toyed with his belt, he looked almost sad. But she knew if he saw her that would brighten his mood.

She breathed before she had the guts to speak, "Jo-." Her mouth was covered and she was snatched away from the curtains.

John looked up hearing what sounded like someone calling his name, he looked towards the curtains, but didn't see anything, he shrugged and continued to wait for his cue.

Meanwhile, the hand that had covered her mouth was removed, she turned around to see Kane looking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Keeping you away from john."

"Why."

"Because rey told me to."

"Fuck what rey told you to do, get outta my way john's gonna be heading out."

"Sorry, I can't let you go."

"What." Soon after kane hoisted her up over his shoulders and began to walk away. "Put me down, I want to see john!"

"I can't." Aqua began to beat and kick at kane hoping he would let her down.

"Put me down now!"

"No."

"Fine." Aqua lifted her leg up and viciously swung it into his groin, he dropped instantly and she ran as kane held his manhood in pain.

A minute later aqua was back at the gorilla, she was about to go through the curtains until she felt someone else grabbed her. She looked up meeting the eyes of a very large man.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm the Big Show."

"Nice to meet you, my names Aqua Marina. Now get the fuck off me!."

Big show held aqua at his side as he carried her toward the entrance. On the way he met up with Kane who was just recovering from the incident.

"What happened to you?" Show asked.

Kane pointed to aqua who was desperately trying to get out of show's grasp. "She kicked me."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" Big show let out a chuckle as the two left the arena.

Just as rey told them, they drove over to a nearby hotel and sure enough JBL was waiting for her. As the two men left back to the arena jbl and aqua packed up her things and headed to the airport, as they walked toward gate 84 JBL's cell ranged.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bradshaw." Rey said. "Did you get Aqua?"

"Yep, she's here, we're on our way."

"Okay, good, I'll meet you guys tomorrow."

"Is that Rey?" Aqua asked listening to the conversation.

"Yeah."

"Good, tell him I hate him." Aqua said angrily. She walked ahead and went to board the plane. JBL sighed deeply.

**Later on that night**

John Cena was in the hotel walking to his room with Ashley by his side. The show went great and he couldn't believe the crowd's reaction when he came out, but there was something else lingering in his mind. Earlier he had heard somebody call his name before he went out, he shrugged it off, but for some reason the voice sounded very, very familiar, almost as if it was Aqua's. Could it be that she was actually there in the same arena tonight? And if it was her, why did she want to see him?

"Baby." John shook his head as he turned to the blond beside him.

"Yeah."

"We're here." John looked up at their hotel room, he pulled out his card and slid it through, they walked in and set their stuff down. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Alright." He watched as ashley grabbed some night clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Over the past couple of weeks Ashley and John had become extremely close, it was rare that anyone would see them without one another. John didn't know what it was about her, but she seemed so easy to be around, he loved how they could have burping contest or battle in video games or watch funny movies and laugh for hours. It suddenly occurred to him that Randy was right. He was moping over a girl that he had broken-up with, as much as he didn't want to believe it, Aqua was gone, it was over and he wouldn't let it go. Yet, he had another beautiful girl who he actually loved being around, who enjoyed spending time with him.

"It's time to move on." John whispered to himself. He slipped off his shirt and jersey before heading into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.


	4. Rey's Problem

Chapter 4

The next morning John awoke with a strong yawn. Last night was truly amazing for him as he made love to Ashley, it was so special and romantic. He turned to his side and was met by a pair of turquoise eyes, he ran a finger down her cheek and smiled.

"Aqua." He said softly, she smiled and nodded.

"Huh?" John jumped back in surprise. Ashley sat up and stared awkwardly at the frightened superstar. "John what's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Nothin, nothin I'm fine." He said taking a few deep breaths. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and rose. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But john, it's 4 in the morning." Ashley said pointing to the clock.

As john buttoned up his shorts and slipped on his t-shirt, he turned to her. "Be back in an hour." He grabbed his coat.

"But John..." Ashley was cut off as the door was closed.

After a brief walk john found himself sitting on a lonely bench near a small park. He looked at the dark city in front of him. But soon after his mind drifted back to her, how could he still be thinking about her? He had just made love to ashley hours earlier and now he was dreaming about waking up next to aqua, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Penny for your thoughts?" John looked beside him, surprised to see Trish Stratus standing before him.

"Hey trish." He said as she sat beside him.

"So what are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Just needed to think about some stuff."

"Hmm, would the stuff your referring to happen to be a one Ms. Marina?" John turned to the blond and she smiled.

"How did you know?"

"It's a gift."

"...when I woke up earlier, I saw her laying next to me, smiling. Then I snapped out of it and realized it was just Ashley." He explained. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"You have to try." Trish stated.

"No, you don't understand...I can't stop thinking about her. I mean I like ashley and all, but with Aqua, it was just something really different about her. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, her skin, her personality."

"I know john." Trish replied setting a hand on his shoulder. "She's a really special girl."

"When she broke up with me, it was probably the most saddest day of my life since my grandparents passed. She's stuck in my mind trish, I can't get rid of her, Randy said I need to move on. I can do it, but I'll never have feelings for any other girl like I did her."

Trish was amazed at the things John was saying about Aqua, this guy was truly crazy about her. She knew about what Rey had been doing to make sure she didn't see him. And as much as rey was a good friend of hers, she went through hell to make sure Aqua and John were together and she be damned if rey was gonna fuck it up over some meaningless fight.

"Do you wanna see her?" She asked. John had his head rested in his hand which was propped on his knee.

"Yeah, I'd give anything to just see her beautiful face again."

Trish sighed deeply before she brung herself to say her next sentence, "I know where she is."

One month later

Thanks to Aqua's great ideas, the draft was a success. Randy Orton and Batista came to Smackdown! while John Cena, Carlito and Kurt Angle went to Raw. Even though aqua was upset that she didn't get to see john, she forgave Rey for the "kidnaping incident".

That afternoon Randy was walking down the halls of the arena to meet up with Aqua, who was in Theodore Long's office going over tonight's show. Just as he turned the corner he was in shock to see a familiar face walking towards him, anger spread across the man's face upon seeing him.

At that moment randy felt like running for his life, he knew why he was here. He was just secretly hoping he was wrong.

The man walked up to him. "Where is she?" John said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about man." Randy said with a shrug. But john wasn't buying it, he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Ow!"

"Where in the hell is Aqua?" John said through gritted teeth.

"Aqua who?" Randy said, he gasped as john's grip tightened around his throat. "Dude I c-can't breath."

"Tell me where she is Randy, I know she's around here somewhere." He said. Randy couldn't answer him as he gasped for air. John rolled his eyes and tossed him down to the floor, he then walked away.

Randy got to his feet and followed him. "John...you can't be...here, what about Raw?"

"I got the night off." John said as he continued walking.

"You need to leave man, before something bad-." Randy cut himself off as the two stopped dead in their tracks.

Rey Mysterio walked up to john, not taking his eyes from his. "What is he doing here?"

"I know aqua's here, I wanna see her."

"Sorry man, I can't grant you that request."

"Why not?"

"She needs to get over you. The less she sees of you, the less she "wants" to see you."

"The less she "sees" of me, the more it's gonna hurt her. You and I both know she wants-." Rey cut him off.

"What?" Rey said with a smile. "You and I both know she wants to what? See you? Please, she doesn't want to look at you."

"Is that why you told Kane and Show to kidnap her when she tried to talk to me at my Raw debut?

Rey shrugged, "I'm her friend. I'm only doing what's best for her."

"Rey, if you were her friend, you'd let her be happy. And if you ask me, you don't seem to be accomplishing that goal."

"You know what, fuck you Cena!" Rey yelled. "Aqua might not appreciate what I'm doin right now, but in the long run, she will. You may still love her, but in time, to her, you'll just be a distant memory."

John just stared at Rey in anger. Suddenly he felt two pairs of hands grab either side of his arms, he snapped his head back to see two buff security guards.

"It's time for you to go." One of them said. John turned back to rey who now had a smile on his face.

John smirked. "You know what rey, sooner or later your gonna realize something."

Rey folded his arms over his chest, "Oh really, what's that?"

"That me and here were meant for each other." He said, the guards then pulled him away towards the exit.

"Bye John." Rey said as he waved goodbye.

**Rey's a fucker for doin that to Aqua huh? Anyway review please and tell me what you think of this chapter**


	5. We Meet Again and The Drama Begins

Chapter 5

Aqua stood against the wall shocked. She listened as John argued with the security guards to let him go. She had been on her way to meet up with Randy when she heard the commotion. She couldn't believe he had came down to see her, but how did he know she was here?

Aqua shook the questions and thoughts from her head as she left down the opposite way. As she reached her destination, Rey's locker room, she locked the door behind her and began to search for her belongings. There was no way rey was gonna stop her this time, she was going to see john no matter what.

Aqua grabbed Rey's cell from his jacket and dialed the one person she knew would help her.

"Hello." Booker T answered.

"Hey Book, I got a favor to ask you."

**A week in a half later**

At Raw, John Cena was in his locker room taking off his gear so he could head back to the hotel with Ashley. She was also in the locker room with him.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Ashley said in a somewhat seductive tone. John noticed it and smiled.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Honestly, I wanna do you." John looked up at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Funny, cause I was thinking the same thing." He said. "Look I gotta go down to catering real quick, I think I left my hat there." John stood up.

"Alright, I'll wait here and get ready." Ashley said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Meanwhile not to far down the hall, Aqua was looking around for any sign of John or his locker room. She had arrived at the arena a mere 20 minutes ago and had seen no sign of him. She was about to think he had left until she heard someone.

"I'll be back in a few." Then she heard a door close. Aqua quickly ran down the hall and looked down, then she finally saw him.

His back was turned again and he was walking away, she stood in front of the hall and she finally spoke.

"John." She yelled.

John Cena stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his named called.

"No, I'm hearing things." He thought to himself. _But maybe,_ John took a deep breath and slowly turned around. His eyes widened in shock.

There she was, she had change a little over the past three months. Her long black hair had grown longer, she had become a bit taller as well and she looked more "thicker". But she was the same gorgeous woman he remembered.

"Aqua." He said. He watched as she ran towards him, he ran towards her. As they met he scooped her up in his arms. He didn't realize that tears had begun to fall from his eyes. "Oh god I can't believe it's you."

"I can't believe it either." Aqua said as she locked her legs around his waist. Pulling away john saw that she was crying as well.

"I've missed you so much." John said.

"I've missed you too." Without hesitation aqua kissed him passionately and without a second thought john returned it.

**Meanwhile at a hotel in Kansas City**

"Where did she go?" Rey Mysterio thought. An hour ago rey had returned from a autograph signing, he came back to find no sign of Aqua. Thinking she may have went out with some friends he decided to wait, 3 hours had gone by and she had not returned. Just as he was about to get up and leave, and knock came at the door. He opened it to see Randy Orton and JBL.

"Hey what's up Rey?" The two men greeted.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you and aqua wanted to go to the club with us and some other guys." Randy replied.

"Aqua's not here."

"What." Randy's smile dropped.

"I guess she went out with some of the divas." Rey shrugged.

"No, because their all in their room getting ready." JBL answered. Rey's eyes widened.

"Well maybe she went with someone else." Randy said.

"The only people missing are Orlando Jordan and Booker T. Orlando went to visit his mom at the hospital and Book went with a friend this morning to see Trish in Philadelphia." John explained.

"Did he go with Beniot?" Rey asked.

"No he's here?" John said. "Why?"

"Book doesn't have any other friends except you, beniot, me, randy and Aq-." Rey cut himself off. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Randy."

"Yeah."

"Wasn't Raw held in Philly tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shit!" Rey yelled.

"What's wrong, man?" JBL said with concern.

"Aqua! She went with Booker to Raw!"

**Meanwhile**

"How did you get here?" John asked. After a few minutes of kissing and hugging, john was leaning against the wall of the hallway while he held aqua who was leaning in front of him.

"I called Book, he said he wanted to see Trish. So I asked him to take me with him, so here I am." she explained. "Why are you staring at me?"

John chuckled slightly. "It's just that you look so different."

"I do?" Aqua said a look of worry spreading across her face.

"No, no, not in a bad way. I mean you look so amazing." Aqua smiled, john lost his breath for a second. "Damn I missed that smile."

"Well I missed "you"."

"Me too." John leaned down and kissed her once again.

What they didn't know was that Ashley was watching from not to far away. Her fist clenched tightly, looking on at the heartbreaking scene.

Another thing they didn't know, was that Rey and Randy were at the airport in Kansas catching a plane to Philadelphia.

* * *

**Two updates in two days, damn I'm on a roll. Review please and tell me what you think, cuz the real drama begins :)**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 6

The Next day, that afternoon

"I cant believe she did this." Rey said angrily as he drove to the hotel. He had called up Booker T and he told him where they were staying. Randy was in the passenger seat.

"I don't see what the problem is with seeing him." Randy was beginning to dislike the whole idea of separating Aqua and John. He was also beginning to think Rey was going completely insane.

"The problem? The fuckin problem is she shouldn't be seeing him at all! It will just make it harder for her to move on, she needs to find someone else."

"Rey why don't you just let her grow-up, if she wants to be with John, let her. She's a grown woman and you're treating her like a child, and frankly it's getting on my nerves." Rey took a side glance at randy.

"I'm trying to help her, Randy. I told you it was for the best, she will thank me for this later. Now just shut-up and let me drive." Randy remained silent for the rest of the trip as they headed to the hotel.

"So how long are you gonna be here?" John asked as they walked through the hotel.

"I don't know, I came down here with Booker so he could hang with Trish. But I don't wanna leave you." Said Aqua, John smiled.

"Well, how about this. We can hang in my room for a while and then later you can make your decision, how does that sound?"

Aqua nodded. "I would like that."

"Okay, let's head upstairs." John gently took her by the hand and they headed up to the room.

Meanwhile...

"Finally we're here." Rey said as he parked into the lot. After rey turned the car off the two got out and walked up to the entrance.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Randy said as they walked up to the desk.

"I don't care what you think." Rey snapped as he turned to the man at the desk. "Hello, may I have the room number for Mr. Cena, please." Rey smiled.

"I'm gonna go change my shirt real quick. You can turn on the t.v., have something outta fridge and I'll be right back alright?" She nodded, he smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Aqua watched as the bathroom door closed. She turned and looked around the room, it looked so beautiful, the cream colored walls were so calming and peaceful, the furniture looked so brand new and clean. She stared at the flat screen in front of her, she walked up to it and turned it on. Just then she heard a pounding on the door, she walked over and answered it. She almost had a heart attack when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Aqua. Surprise seeing you here." Rey said as he made his way into the room, Randy following close behind. She closed the door and turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"What, no welcoming?" He said with a grin, he dropped it a second later. "So where is the asshole?"

"None of your business." She replied. The bathroom door opened and John walked out.

"Hey Aqua we can order room service if you want, they make the best-." He cut himself off when he saw Rey standing not to far away. "What in the fuck are you doing here?"

"I have a better question, what in the fuck are you doing here with Aqua?"

"She came over here to see me, I thought we'd hang out."

"Aqua, Rey and me came to take you back home." Randy said, he wanted to stay out of the confrontation that was beginning to brew.

"What...no, I'm not going." Aqua said standing her ground. It was bad enough Rey had came and ruined her time with John, now he was trying to take her away from him...again.

Rey turned to face her. "Yes you are."

"No she's not." John answered, everyone turned to him.

"You don't have the right to make that decision."

"I don't give a fuck what I have the right to do, she's not leaving with you."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Rey said as he began to walk toward him. John glanced at Aqua, this was the same reason she left him in the first place. And as much as he felt like punching Rey's lights out, he didn't want to risk anything with Aqua, not again.

"I'm not gonna fight you rey." John said keeping his calm. Rey smiled and turned around.

"Aqua get your stuff our plane is leaving in an hour."

"...I'm...not...leaving." Aqua walked over to John and stood beside him. "I've made my decision and I'm staying with him."

"Aqua this is no time for games, please let's just go." Randy pleaded.

"You guys can go back home, but I'm not going with you. I'm not playing games." She watched as Rey shook his head in disbelief

"So I let you stay in my house, I comforted you through this whole break-up. I brung you back on the road and brung you back to all your friends, I looked out for you and this is how you repay me?" Rey said angrily, he couldn't believe she would pick john over him. Randy looked from rey to john, hoping that the two wouldn't start fighting, he really just wanted to leave.

"Let's just leave man." The 3rd generation superstar said moving towards the door.

"Is this what you want?" Rey asked. John set an arm around her shoulder as aqua moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Rey."

The masked wrestler nodded his head. "You know what Aqua, do whatever the fuck you want alright?" He walked towards the door as well, as he opened it he turned back to the two. "Cause I don't give a shit anymore." The door slammed shut afterwards.

John sighed as he tightened his arm around Aqua. He turned to her and could see her staring at the door, tears threatening to fall from her now dark blue eyes.

"Aqua, I'm sorry, I didn't-." He was cut off as Aqua moved away from him and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the door and almost instantly he could hear her began to cry. John walked over to the couch and took a seat and waited until she came back out.

Aqua's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted by the sunlight. I squinted my eyes and sat up, it was morning. The events of yesterday were a blur, but still clear in my head. Rey had left, he left me, one of my best friends that had helped me through my break-up with John was gone, not only that but he was angry with me. Seeing the look in his eyes before he slammed the door in my face was heart-breaking, as soon as he left I ran into the bathroom and cried my eyes out. I thought I could work things out with john and rey would be happy that me and him got back together, then everything would be back to normal, I guess I was wrong. When I finally came out of the bathroom, it was already 8:32pm. John was asleep on the couch, he probably had been up waiting for me. I changed my clothes and got into bed, hoping to sleep off the incident.

I couldn't let this thing with Rey get to me, I love John and he loves me. If Rey can't accept that then oh well, my mind drifted back over to my dad, my family. I was wondering how mom, Chris and everybody else took the news about John, as much as I wanted to go back to Dana Point and catch up with Chris, I couldn't, not anymore.

I rose out of the bed and saw that the couch where John had been sleeping was unoccupied. Strange, he left, where? Was he mad at me for what happened yesterday? Was he starting to rethink us getting back together? No, no he wouldn't do that. My mind was spinning out of control, I need to take a shower. I walked over to my bags and picked out an outfit, I headed into the bathroom to get ready and clear my head, hopefully John would be here when I got out.

John's POV

BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!

I hit the alarm clock silencing the ringing that filled the room. I threw the covers off me and gave out a groan as I stretched. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I looked over to my left and saw Ashley just waking up, I smiled as I watched her. She was so beautiful in the morning.

"Wake up sleepy-head." I said, after rubbing her eyes she looked at me and smiled.

"Morning baby." She sat up and kissed me. I looked on as she combed and hand through her hair. "What are you staring at?"

"Your beauty." I said with a smirk, she playfully slapped my arm.

"Cute, I'm gonna go take a shower." She rose from the bed giving me a full view of her bare figure, she looked over her shoulder at me knowing full well what I was looking at. "Care to join me?".

With that, I quickly rose out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Aqua's POV

6:56, I had sat on the bed since 6:12. John hadn't shown up, I shrugged it off thinking he might have had something important to do and I would meet up with him later. Deciding to get some breakfast I decided to call up Trish, Booker T had already left late last night and I figured she would want some company. I picked up the phone and looked at it, what number did john say was for room service? Oh 9, I pressed it and put it up to my ear.

"Hello, this is room service. My name is Antonio how can I help you."

"Um, hi. I was wondering if you knew the room number for Trish Stratus." I asked, I heard him laugh on the other line.

"Oh you have the wrong number, that's the lobby. Don't worry I'll connect you to them."

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, hold on a moment." No more than two seconds later a new voice came on the phone, this time it was a woman. "Hello my name is Violet, this is the lobby."

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew the room number for Trish Stratus."

"Name, please."

"Aqua Marina." I waited for almost a minute before she talked again.

"The room number for Ms. Patricia Stratigias is 183."

"Thank you very much Violet."

"You're welcome, Ms. Marina. Have a nice day."

"You too." I hung up and left to see Trish.

Trish's POV

"God you are the most disgusting asshole on the planet, I told you before stop leaving your fucking underwear next to the bed!". I yelled at my roommate, I carefully grabbed his boxers and tossed them far away from me.

"Yeah well Carlito doesn't like you leaving hair balls all over the bathroom." Came the response from Raw newest draft member Carlito Carribean Cool.

"Oh please, I do not leave hair balls in the bathroom, that's a damn lie." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as carlito rolled his eyes and pointed to the bathroom.

"Then what do you call that pile of hair in the sink?" He asked me.

"That's probably from your nappy ass hair, try combing that shit once in a while will you." Carlito narrowed his eyes at me and disappeared into the bathroom. I blew out a sigh of frustration, why did I always have to be stuck with the newbie's?

I heard a knock at the door and went to open it, I was shocked to find Aqua standing there. I squealed in delight and pulled her in for a hug.

"I thought you left with Booker, what are you doing here?" I asked releasing her, she walked inside and I closed the door turning to her.

"Well, I was hanging out with John when Rey and Randy came by, there was this argument and I refused to go back to Smackdown! with him, so I'm staying." Aqua gave a small smile.

"So does that mean you and John are back together?" I asked following her and taking a seat on the bed, she did as well.

"I guess so." She replied.

"Then why do you look so upset?" I asked, she shrugged. It wasn't like Aqua to be upset, especially when John was involved.

"Rey, he's mad at me. Seeing the look in his eyes before he left was heart-breaking." Her shoulders dropped and she leaned down. "Maybe staying with John was a mistake."

"No, no." I said jumping up from the bed. "You made the right decision staying with John. You love him and he loves you, aqua you did nothing wrong. Rey will get over it, you're a grown woman Aqua, you have to make your own decisions, whether you think it's right or wrong. Follow your instincts, if they told you to be with john, then stick with it.

Aqua nodded her head in understandment. "You're right Trish. I should make my own decisions, if I wanna stay with john I'll stay with him, no questions asked."

"That's right." She walked over and gave me a hug, returned it.

"Thanks Trish."

"Anytime Aq." As we pulled away, I looked towards the bathroom and remembered that Carlito was still in the room. "Um, you wanna go downstairs and get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starved." I smiled as I quickly grabbed my jacket and left downstairs with Aq.

* * *

Later that night I was seated with Victoria and Christy in the Women's Locker room. Aqua was at the hotel unpacking the rest of her things. I was so happy everything was somewhat going back to normal, just like old. Earlier at lunch aqua couldn't stop talking about all the things her and john did when she came back. We were interrupted when he called my cell, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched aqua talk to him over the phone. They really were meant for each other, seeing the sparkle in her eyes was so heart-warming, my job had been done. Damn I'm good. 

"I still can't believe Tony paired you with Carlito, he's such an asshole." Victoria stated as she took a sip from her water bottle. Tony was the road agent on the Raw brand he's also in charge of which superstars are road partners. I made a mental note to kick his ass when I had the chance.

"Newbie's are always a little salty. Maybe after a few weeks he'll start to settle down and learn his place." Christy replied with a shrugged.

"I hope so, I don't know how much more of this I can take, why don't they ever partner me up with the veterans?" Vicky and Christy both shrugged, I sighed and stood up from the couch. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and see what catering brought in."

"I heard they were bringing some chicken in for some of the guys." Christy said as we made are way down the hall.

"Hmm, maybe we can sneak a little before the guys show up." I thought imagining the juicy chicken sliding down my throat, that thought just made me more hungry.

"Screw some chicken I feel like eating a hamburger." Vicky responded. As I was walking into the cafeteria something immediately caught my attention. I quickly left and hid behind the wall pulling vicky and christy with me.

"What, what happened?" Vicky asked obviously shocked by my cautious behavior.

"That son ova bitch." I said ignoring Victoria's question. I looked a bit closer to make sure I was looking at the right person, I was.

"Is it Carlito again?" Christy asked.

I stared on at the heart-breaking scene before my hazel eyes. "Worse." My voice was visibly shaking as if I was about to cry, truth is I was. Christy and Victoria peered around to wall to look inside. Their mouths dropped and I could see they were just as upset as I was.

Sitting at one of the tables was none other than John Cena and sitting on top of him was Ashley Massaro, they were making out right there clear as day. My insides were soon boiling as anger rushed over me, no doubt if Aqua were to see this she would be crushed, there's no telling how see would react.

"I thought you said John told you him and Aqua were back together." Vicky whispered.

"That's what's pissing me off." I said as my fist balled up in rage. "He did."


End file.
